Último abrazo
by TheBeautyandThePrince
Summary: One shot, corregido. Fred Weasley narrando después de la última batalla contra Voldemort. No apto para quienes no hayan leído HP7.


_**Well, aquí otra historia que yo solita escribí. Ps me inspiró mucho cierto acontecimiento, me removió hasta la fibra más pequeña de mi corazoncito de pato0. Tiene mucho que lo escribí. Originalmente había sido un song fic, pero alguien muy amable me informó que no estaban permitidos, gracias!! Es que yo no sabía... tengo mucho tiempo con la cuenta y hacía muchísimo que no entraba. Le quitará un poco la esencia pero igual espero se entienda. Se ubica luego de la batalla contra Voldemort, narrado por Fred. Si tienen oportunidad escuchen "último abrazo" de Tito el Bambino, pues esa canción es la inspiración de mi fic. Espero les guste!**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de JK Rowling (excepto una prima por ahí xD)**_

_**Advertencia**__**: Si no has leído HP 7 (que es casi imposible supongo), no te conviene leer este fic, contiene escenas y comentarios del libro.**_

_Ú_ltimo _A_brazo

Me siento raro... como si hubiera pasado dormido un par de horas y me acabase de despertar. Los pasillos están vacíos ¿dónde habrán ido todos? ¿Porqué me dejaron aquí solo? Pareciera que la batalla terminó. Mejor voy a buscar a los demás, esto de estar aquí solo no me agrada nada.

Se siente un ambiente muy tenso, todo en silencio... vacío... tengo un muy mal presentimiento sobre esto. Entro en el Gran Comedor y ahí hay mucha gente. Grupos de personas reunidas alrededor de algo por aquí y por allá. ¿Dónde estará mi familia? Busco con la mirada y al fondo veo un montón de cabezas pelirrojas. Sí, estoy seguro, son ellos. Sonrío y me acerco a ellos alegremente y a paso rápido. Me paro detrás de ellos, se encuentran reunidos y abrazándose unos a otros.

-Mamá ¿Ya terminó todo?-pregunto muy sonriente a mi madre, pero ella no me hace caso-Hey, Bill ¿qué ocurrió?

Pero nada... nadie parece escucharme. Intento tocar el hombro de mi padre pero mi mano atraviesa su cuerpo; ¿qué demonios pasa aquí?

Me acerco aún más y mi visión no es muy agradable. No logro entenderlo. ¿Cómo es que estoy ahí acostado si estoy aquí junto a ellos?

-George... explícame que pasa aquí... -le decía a mi gemelo en un tono de desesperación, intentando zarandearlo, pero era inútil. No me escuchaban, ni siquiera parecía que notaran mi presencia-Familia por favor... ¡estoy aquí!

Es que no me cabe en la cabeza. Hace apenas unos minutos estaba burlándome de la manera de bromear de Percy... y ahora... ahora estoy aquí... pero a la vez ahí tirado... con los ojos cerrados... tieso como estatua... Mi madre y mi hermanita lloran desconsoladas. Mi padre aferra mi mano con fuerza. Bill abraza a mi prima y el resto de mis hermanos parecen idos.

Parece que mi hora llegó. Quizá sea muy pronto, aún me falta mucho por vivir, pero ya es muy tarde. ¿Porqué me están haciendo esto? Aún me quedaban muchos años por delante, tantas travesuras que ahora no podré realizar... tantas bromas que no podré hacer. No me parece justo. Sé que muchas veces no fui el ejemplo perfecto del hijo modelo, pero no era mala persona, lo juro. Aunque molestaba constantemente a Ron y Ginny, los adoro, son mis hermanos; para mi y George es como una manera de demostrar nuestro cariño. Quizá muchas veces me sobrepasé con todas las cosas que le hice a Percy, pero no era por ser el villano, simplemente lo consideraba divertido. ¿Me equivoqué? Denme otra oportunidad... prometo ya no portarme mal...

Escucho a alguien llamarme. ¿Quién me habla? Miro hacia los lados pero no veo a nadie que me mire...

_-Fred... Fred... es hora de irnos..._

No... yo no quiero irme aún...

_-Es hora Fred..._

Por favor... denme un día más. Se los suplico, solo unas horas para despedirme...

_-Unas horas... sólo eso..._

Me acerco a mi gemelo; aquel con quien desde el momento en que vimos por primera vez la luz del día ha estado conmigo siempre, y yo con él. Lo abrazo y un suave calor atraviesa enteramente su cuerpo, era mi única manera de mostrarle que sigo con él.

Me acerco a mi madre, ella acaricia la mejilla de mi yo inerte y mi padre susurra un "despierta por favor...". Mamá... mamá discúlpame por tantas veces que te hice rabiar con mis bromas y a ti papá perdóname por no ser el hijo que tú deseabas. Los amo...

-Hijo... vuelve... -escuchaba que decía mi padre y se secaba unas lágrimas

Estoy aquí padre, siempre estaré con ustedes hasta el fin del mundo... siempre los llevaré en mi corazón.

Bill... Charlie... Percy... mis queridos hermanos mayores... probablemente fueron más los días que los hice enojar que los que los hice felices, pero sepan que los quiero, y que aprendí muchas cosas de ustedes.

Bill... tú siempre decías que teníamos que ser valientes, no temerle a nada excepto a nosotros mismos. Charlie cuántas veces nos mostró las mil y una formas de conquistar una chica, y vaya que funcionaban sus consejos!! Percy... bueno, a Percy no le aprendí gran cosa porque nos ocupábamos más en fastidiarle la existencia que en escucharlo, pero el momento en que se disculpó con la familia y luchó con nosotros ha sido uno de los más felices de mi vida, porque recuperé a mi pedante y fastidioso hermano.

Los pequeños de la familia: Ron y Ginny, ambos tan distintos a nosotros pero tan únicos como ellos solos. Ron, sé que serás muy feliz al lado de Herms; le gané la apuesta a George estoy seguro, ustedes terminaran juntos, yo lo sé y no soy vidente xD Y la pequeña Ginevra, la bruja más poderosa del clan, cuesta admitirlo pero es verdad: nunca había visto tal demostración de magia mediante un moco murciélago como uno ejecutado por ella. Aún no olvido la cara de Malfoy y sus gorilas cuando los llenó de gargajos y al mismo tiempo nosotros lanzamos un maleficio. No sé cuál sea el destino de la pequeña, pero más le vale al mocoso con quien termine que la cuide o le vendré a jalar los pies en la noche xD

No lloren más familia. Sé que es muy pronto para separarnos, pero estoy seguro que mi nueva vida será mejor. Para mí será difícil no estar con ustedes, pero los llevaré siempre los llevaré en mi corazón; gracias por tanto cariño... por tantos días tan felices que pasé a su lado...

_-Casi es la hora Fred..._

No, aún no por favor. ¡Tengo tantas cosas que decirles! ¿Cómo es que no vi venir esto? Yo pensaba que me sobraría tiempo para tantas cosas que tenía por hacer. Qué duro es ver lo grande de mi error...

La batalla ha terminado finalmente. El bien venció al mal, como debía ser, como pasa en los cuentos de hadas. Pero esto no es una historia, aunque desearía que lo fuera; de esa manera quizá yo estaría ahora festejando con mis seres queridos la victoria... victoria... Victoire... Oye Bill!! Cuando tengas una hija llámale así, es un bonito nombre hermano.

-Victoire... -susurró Bill y sonrió de medio lado

Trasladan mi cuerpo junto con el de Remus y Tonks. Pobre Teddy, se ha quedado huerfanito... pero la muerte de sus padres no se quedó impune: mi prima Arte se encargó de hacer pagar a Dolohov; y mi madre... Merlín!!En la vida la había visto pelear de esa manera, con tanta rabia. Gracias por defender mi nombre madre. Le doy un beso en la mejilla cuando acomoda mi tieso cuerpo en lo que será mi lugar de reposo por el resto de la eternidad.

Mi madre sigue llorando. No, mamá, no llores más por favor... estaré bien, lo prometo. Le tomo la mano suavemente y la miro. Madre... gracias por darme la vida. Gracias por todo tu amor, tus reprimendas, tus sonrisas, tus castigos, por todo madre... hiciste de mi un hombre... sólo lamento no poder demostrártelo ya...

_-Es hora Fred..._

Dame la oportunidad de despedirme como se debe de alguien... por favor... no quiero irme así...

Mi hermano estaba sollozando solo en nuestra habitación, acostado en mi cama y aferrado a una almohada. Él estaba dormido, y las lágrimas cubrían sus mejillas. De alguna manera que desconozco logré entrar en sus sueños, su mente reflejaba un paisaje, es el jardín de nuestra casa. Me acerco a él.

-¿Porqué Fred?¿Porqué te fuiste y me dejaste aquí?-me decía mi hermano en voz casi inaudible-Llévame contigo hermano...

No hermano. Tú debes quedarte. Cumplir nuestra promesa. Si a alguno le pasaba algo en esta batalla, el otro debía vivir por ambos, recuérdalo...

-No podré con esto... es demasiado...

Podrás con esto y más, siempre estaré contigo pase lo que pase, te lo juro hermano... siempre...

-Te lo suplico... llévame contigo...

Entiende muchas cosas que hacer aún, qué decir. Nunca pierdas la oportunidad cuando la tengas.

-Ya nada tiene sentido... me siento incompleto...

No llores más... no sufras más, estaré bien donde iré, y tú estarás bien donde estás. Así pasan estas cosas. Yo te cuidaré siempre desde mi lugar...

Nos abrazamos

-Te quiero hermano...

Y yo a ti. Di a mis padres y hermanos que los amo, que siempre los recordaré. Y gracias por todo. Vive cada segundo al máximo hermano...

Han pasado ya tantos años desde el momento en que partí del mundo mortal, pero se me hace como si hubiera sido apenas ayer la última vez que hice una broma al lado de mi hermano... la última vez que hice exasperar a mi madre... la última vez que le puse una araña en el rostro a Ron mientras dormía...

Todos han hecho sus vidas, tal como debía ser. Todo siguió su curso como se suponía que debía de ir.

¡¡Pero míralos!! Todos divirtiéndose en esa fiesta. A mi madre siempre le ha gustado realizar fiestas antes del regreso a clases, es una manera de tener a toda la familia y amigos reunidos y pasar un buen rato.

George... mi adorado gemelo... todos nuestros momentos juntos no los he olvidado y jamás lo haré. El mirar cómo has hecho tu vida me llena de orgullo, me siento tan feliz de que seas feliz. Mil gracias por poner mi nombre a tu pequeño hijo, puedes estar seguro que desde mi lugar le cuidaré siempre y no permitiré que nada malo le suceda, te lo juro.

¡¡La pequeña Victoire es toda una señorita!! Buen trabajo Bill, eres un excelente padre, no esperaba menos de ti.

Charlie... sé que fue muy difícil perder a tu esposa, pero has hecho maravillas con ese hijo tuyo, estoy seguro que será un gran dragonalista, igual que tú.

-¡¡No era para menos!! Júnior es idéntico a su padre... -me dijo orgullosa Claire, la esposa de mi hermano-Además, estaré aquí siempre para velar por ellos...

Percy, sé que entre tus planes nunca estuvo tener una familia, pero quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgulloso de ti, tu carrera estoy seguro que continuará en ascenso, porque eres una gran persona.

¡¡Ron!!¡¡Me has hecho ganar la apuesta que tenia con George!! Sabía que terminarías casándote con Hermione, y permíteme decirte que tienes una hermosa familia.

Mi pequeña Ginny... la consentida... ya no es más una niña, ahora es la señora de Potter. Potter, pequeño bribón. Finalmente conquistaste el corazón de mi hermana.

-Si ese pequeño James es idéntico a mí-dijo con orgullo James Potter

-Claro que no Prongs, es más parecido a mí-reclamó arqueando una ceja Sirius

Venga chicos... ¿no pelearán por eso verdad? Tiene un poco de ambos. Tenía que llevar sus nombres: James Sirius.

-¿Qué miran?-se acercó de pronto una pelirroja de ojos verdes

¡¡Lily!! Sólo miraba las vidas de mis hermanos... los extraño...

-También yo hijo-me abrazó de pronto mi padre-Pero algún día estaremos juntos de nuevo

¡¡Claro!! Mientras tanto cuidaremos de ellos ¿verdad papá?

-Puedes estar seguro de ello-sonrió tiernamente

-También quiero mirar... -dijo sonriendo Cedric

¡¡Ahí están tus padres también Ced!! Y Arte...

Él sonrió al mirar aquella escena. Sus padres sonrientes comiendo de los fabulosos guisos de mi madre, los Diggory siempre han sido grandes amigos de la familia. Y mi prima Artemisa, su ex novia, ahí con sus pequeños hijos.

-El pequeño de allí lleva mi nombre ¿verdad?-me preguntó el moreno

Asentí. Su nombre es Cedric, efectivamente.

-Si me lo permiten, a mí también me gustaría mirar un poco... -dijo con voz tranquila el profesor Dumbledore

¡¡Oigan!! El que estaba de fisgón era yo ¿y ahora todos quieren mirar? En fin... Aquí estaremos todos, velando sus caminos. Nunca los dejaremos solos...

De pronto suena el repiqueteo de una copa

-Quisiera proponer un brindis... -dijo mi madre, mirando a todos los presentes, desde todos mis pequeños sobrinos, hasta mis hermanos, primos, cuñados y demás-Primero que nada, por nuestro futuro... los pequeñines que aquí están sentados- señaló ampliamente a los niños-Y en segundo lugar, por todos aquellos que hoy estoy segura que nos miran desde allá arriba... y que nos cuidan...

-¡¡SALUD!!


End file.
